effet secondaire
by amaterasu91
Summary: L' apotoxin 4869 combiné avec l'antidote a finalement pour conséquence de rendre l'âge normal de Shinichi mais a pour effets secondaires de le transformé en fille, quelle serait sa réaction ? Et celle de c'est proche ?
1. Chapter 1

note de l'auteur :  
ceci est une histoire de mon invention . c'est une fiction comique donc porter sur l'humour, j'espère que je réussirais, sur ceux bonne lecture .

POV NORMAL

Conan venait de se " réveiller " d'une nuit cauchemardesque, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit malgré la fatigue qu'avait engendré l'enquête précédente tout ça à cause de kogoro qui avait ronflé toute la nuit, il avait chaud et avait beaucoup transpiré durant cette longue nuit et il avait un affreux mal de crâne, décidément la journée commençait mal pour lui, il commença donc par se laver et se changer puis il alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec Ran et kogoro « ohayo Ojisan, ran-neesan » dit-il avant de prendre place à la table pour commencer à manger .

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui et lui répondit souriante « ohayo conan-kun » mais son sourire partit vite quand elle vu les cernes sous les yeux de son petit frère de coeur elle empressa alors de lui dire d'un ton un peu inquiet « tu as mal dormi ? Tu es tout cerné, papa à encore ronfler . »  
Conan aurait pu être amusé par se qu'avait dit Ran mais il était exténué, alors d'un ton légèrement agacé il répondit « oui … encore » puis prendre son thé mais nu même pas le temps de le porter à cette bouche qu'il sent une vive douleur d'un coup de poing sur sa tête et entendit kogoro hurler « arrête de te plaindre un peu ! Tu squattes ma chambre et en plus tu te plains ! Tu … » mais il fit couper par Ran qui lui lança le pire des regards noirs tous en lui crient dessus « papa ! Arrête de le frapper sans aucune raison ! » . Elle s'approcha de Conan et porta sa main sur sa tête là où avait frappé son père pour atténuer la douleur, elle aperçut alors qu'il avait une forte fièvre « tu as de la fièvre, tu ferais mieux de te reposer aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il n'y a pas école puisque l'on est en vacances, tu as mal quelque part d'autres ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce .

Conan lui souris et répondit « je vais bien , j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais c'est supportable », Ran lui sourit et allait lui répondre mais un téléphone la coupa dans son élan, c'était celui de Conan qui c'était empresser de décrocher quand il avait vu le nom sur son écran « salut haibara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » « salut kudo-kun, j'ai créé un nouvel antidote, viens dès que tu peux » «ok j'arrive, à toute suite » dit-il avant de raccrocher « ran-neesan tu me disais quelque chose ? » « oui j'allais te dire que si tu ne te sentais pas bien tu devais me le dire; tu comptes aller quelque part ? » « oui le professeur a créé un nouveau jeu, haibara ma proposer de jouer avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas si je me sens pas bien, je préviendrais le professeur et je me reposerais » dit le jeune rajeunie avec des yeux de chien battu, Ran essaya de garder un regard neutre et indifférent mais le petit garçon avait l'ère de tellement vouloir y aller qu'elle craqua et répondit tendrement et légèrement inquiète « d'accord, mais tu finiras ton petit déjeuner avant de partir et tu te couvriras un peu plus que ça » « oui , ran-neesan » sur c'est mot le rajeunie mangea son petit déjeuner aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sous le regard attendri de ran et l'indifférence de kogoro, puis il partit mettre un pull en laine et son manteau « à plus tard ran-neesan , ojisan » « à plus tard conan-kun, sois là pour le dîner » « oui Ran-Neesan » et il partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de chez le professeur .

POV CONAN

moi qui pensais que cette journée allait être pourrie, même si elle a mal commencé ces vraiment une belle journée, s'extasia le jeune garçon .

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu, ce chapitre sert plus à commencer l'histoire qu'autre chose donc il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu, dites-moi dans les commentaires vos impression, positive comme négative et si voyer des fautes d'orthographe.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu du mal à me motiver à corriger mon texte . merci pour le commentaire, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, l'histoire commence réellement dans le prochain chapitre donc pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment drôle mais il faut bien commencer l'histoire . bonne lecture à tous

Conan arriva chez agasa et frappa à la porte pour ensuite être accueilli par le vieil homme et haibara. « ohayo Shinichi »dit le vieil homme souriant mais son sourire partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand il aperçut la rougeur inhabituelle de l'enfant qui était transpirante et suffoquait presque tellement il était essoufflé « tu vas bien ? » dit-il inquiet en portant sa main jusqu'au visage de l'enfant pour vérifier sa température, n'entendant aucune réponse agasa continua dans un soupir « tu as de la fièvre et tu as l'aire de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit, je suis inquiet Shinichi tu tombes souvent malade » « j'ai juste un peu de fièvre et je n'ai pas vraiment dormi mais ça va » répondit le rajeuni avant d'être coupé par haibara qui en avait clairement marre d'attendre « bon désolé de vous couper dans votre discussion mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, l'antidote devrait durer plus longtemps, je ne sais pas si l'antidote va fonctionner, il y a de grand risqué d'effet secondaire mais si on ne teste pas je ne pourrais pas continuer les recherche, après tout je n'aurais pas assez de donner, alors ? tu veux quand même essayer ? »

Conan ne se posa même pas la question, pour lui c'était vite décider il ne voulait plus être Conan, même s'il savait qu'il se retransformerait tôt ou tard et que se serait terriblement douloureux, il voulait profiter un maximum de ses quelques semaines où il aurait la possibilité de voir Ran et ses amis sous sa véritable apparence « depuis le temps que je te tanne avec l'antidote, je pensais que tu ne perdrais pas de temps avec ce genre de question, bien sûr que je veux essayer , si ça veut dire que je ne suis plus dans ce corps sa me va ! » , « très bien, mais ne viens surtout pas te plaindre si ça ne fonctionne pas comme prévu, va chez toi prendre des affaires et viens nous rejoindre ici après », « ouais, j'arrive ici dans deux minutes » répondit le garçon en courant chez lui .

Pendant ce temps heiji et kazuha sont en chemin pour aller à l'agence toute en se disputant sous les regards ennuyer des passants . « ça fait longtemps qu'on serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas mis tant de temps à te préparer ! » cria heiji à sa comparse qui maintenant lui jetait un regard noir a glacé le sang en crient encore plus fort « c'est toi qui m'as prévenu a la dernière minute ! ». Heiji grimaça à cela, son amie avait vraiment la voix qui portait par moments pensa-t-il légèrement agacé avant de lui répondre encore plus fort, tellement fort que s'en était presque ridicule « ah mais oui bien sûrs, cette ma faute maintenant ! » « parfaitement ! Aho ! »heiji aurait voulu lui répondre même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait tort même si ça il ne l'avouerait jamais et comme tout le monde c'est qu'Heiji Hattori essaye toujours d'avoir le dernier mot mais cette fois il fut pris de cours, son amie d'enfance ayant déjà répliqué « pas besoin de répondre, tu ne fais que t'enfoncer et puis de toute façon on est arrivé ! » Souffla-t-elle contrarié a cause de son idiot d'ami d'enfance puis la jeune femme sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur Ran qui les saluait chaleureusement « ohayo je suis contente de vous voir, entrer et installez-vous, je vais vous faire du thé » Kazuha et heiji répondirent à la jeune femme en coeur « ohayo »puis allèrent s'installer dans le salon où kogoro criait devant la télé, ils attendirent Ran qui ne se fit pas tarder à arriver avec le thé qu'elle déposa devant eux avec quelque gâteau installé en milieu de table avant d'entamer la conversation avec eux « vous aller bien ? Je suis ravi que vous soyez passé, vous aviez quelque chose à faire à Tokyo ? » sur c'est mot kazuha s'énerva « quoi .! Heiji tu ne l'as pas prévenue avant qu'on ne vienne . Ça ne se fait pas, imagine il avait des choses de prévue, on ne peut pas s'imposer comme ça chez les gens ! » puis kazuha tourna la tête vers Ran qui allait défendre le garçon en disant que ça n'était pas grave et lui dit « je suis vraiment désolé Ran-Chan, je pensais qu'il t'avait prévenue qu'on venait vous rendre une visite, comme les vacances viennent de débuter ont voulais vous voir, on ne dérange pas j'espère ? » « bien sûrs que non, ça nous fait toujours plaisir quand vous venez, en plus Conan adore heiji, il sera vraiment content, vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez » répondit Ran à ses deux amis en ignore royalement kogoro ronchonné par ce qu'il devra partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre . Heiji soupira bruyamment irriter de ne pas voir son meilleur ami attirant au passage l'attention des filles qui maintenant le regardaient en attendant de savoir qu'elle était le problème , heiji venait tout juste de remarquer ce qu'il venait de faire et se justifia aussitôt « oh, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensé » répondit-il en rigolant nerveusement avant de reprendre plus sérieusement « Je me demandais juste où était Conan ? » ran qui venait de prendre une gorgée de son thé le posa sur la table et lui répondit toujours souriante « il est parti chez agasa ce matin joué avec et a un nouveau jeu d'agasa » mais son sourire quitta son visage pour prendre une expression un peu plus sombre, une expression d'inquiétude profonde que heiji remarqua tout de suite et qui l'inquiétait fortement « il est encore malade, il a beaucoup de fièvre, c'est un enfant assez fragile, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, j'aurais peut-être dû insister pour qu'il reste à la maison le temps qu'ils se rétablissent » devant la mine sincèrement inquiète de ran; Heiji ne pouvait que lui souri amicalement et essayer de la rassurer même s'il inquiétait quand même un peu pour son ami « ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonne avec agasa et puis il est responsable, il ne fera rien d'irresponsable et dangereux surtout avec une grosse fièvre ... enfin sauf s'il y a une enquête mais bon ce n'est pas comme s'il y en avait tous les jours … » fini t-il en rient maladroitement devant ça gaffe qui devait avoir amplifié l'inquiétude de ran plus qu'autre chose, ce qui était vrai sont visages qui c'était légèrement illuminé quand son inquiétude était venu au plus bas était maintenant une grimace d'inquiétude, kazuha allait parler pour rassurer son amie mais le téléphone de ran sonna, la jeune femme regarda alors son téléphone « oh, quand on parle du loup » ria t-elle avant de répondre déjà moins inquiète « conan-kun, tu aurais pu téléphoner avant, je me suis inquiété ! » Son visage se déforma une nouvelle fois dans une grimace pleine d'inquiétude quand elle écouta la réponse de son frère du coeur avant qu'elle ne réponde faiblement « tu n'as pas de problème au moins ? Tu reviendras ? » et aux files des minutes qui s'écoulaient en silence pour heiji, kazuha et kogoro, le visage de ran se remplissait d'une légère tristesse, elle eut les larmes au mieux brièvement mais les essuyait aussi vite et répondit « oui, j'espère que tu reviendras vite, au passage heiji et à la maison, dommage que tu ne puisses pas le voir, n'oublie pas de m'appeler, à bientôt » l'enfant dut lui dire autre chose car elle attendis quelques secondes avant de sourire et d'enlever le téléphone de son oreille . Heiji n'avait pas raté une miette de l'appel, de ce qu'il avait compris Conan n'allais pas revenir avant quelque temps, pourquoi ? Les hommes en noire avait-il des soupçons ? Avait-il attaqué ? Son inquiétude grandissant plus il imaginait ce qui pourrait causer l'absence de son ami, n'en pouvant plus il ne demanda à Ran directement « que ce passe t-il ? »

ran était resté songeur jusqu'à ce qu'hattori la tire de ces penser « Conan ait dû rentrer chez lui, il a quelques problèmes familiaux donc ses parents sont venu le chercher pour le ramener chez eux quelque temps mais Conan m'a dit qu'il devrait sûrement pouvoir revenir plus tard » . ça n'aidait pas du tout heiji à savoir ce qui se passait au juste avec son ami « peut-être allait-il revenir dans son véritable corps ? » il devait savoir, peu importe se qu'avait son ami, il allait venir, l'aider s'il le fallait sinon il resterait juste avec lui, après tout il était venu à Tokyo principalement pour lui « je vais faire un tour, j'ai promis à quelqu'un de passer le voir, je reviendrais plus tard » dit-il à fille qui se regarda avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux avant de retourner son regard vers lui, celui de kazuha se fit particulièrement mortel « qui ?! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça avant de venir ici ! » « tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir ! Et puis tu ne connais même pas cette personne ! » sur ces mots il laissa les jeunes femmes curieuses derrière lui, kazuha murmura à elle-même « il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait aller à l'agence voir conan-kun et maintenant il part voir quelqu'un d'autre, en plus il ne veut clairement pas dire qui ! c'est bizarre ! » Ran qui avait entendu son amie lui répondit « oui c'est vrai que ça démarche et suspect, si tu ne le connais pas pourquoi ça le dérange autant que tu connaisses son nom ? » « exactement, pourquoi agir de cette façon quand on n'a rien à cacher ! » Cria-t-elle de colère avant que son amie lui réponde plus calmement mais avec une étincelle dans ces montrant sa détermination à élucider ce mystère « c'est vrai que cette attitude est suspecte ! Tu as une idée de qui il pourrait venir voir ici ? Il connaît des gens d'ici ? » kazuha réfléchis pendant quelques instants avant de regarder la jeune femme et répondre « à part vous et kudo-kun je ne vois personne d'autre, peut-être qu'il est venu voir une fille et qu'il ne veut pas que je sois au courant par ce qu'il a peur que je ne l'aime pas … » Kazuha avait maintenant l'aire désespéré, Ran ne pouvait que comprendre la jeune fille de son inquiétude, elle subissait les mêmes aux quotidiens donc elle était la mieux placer pour comprendre kazuha, elle attrapait alors le bras de kazuha et la tira dehors en criant au passage « papa mange au restaurant se midi et ne bois pas trop ! On rentre pour le dîner »

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'agence, Ran regarda kazuha droit dans les yeux et dit avec conviction « suivons le , comme ça on sera fixé, s'il est avec une fille on lui montrera que personne ne va mieux avec lui que toi !» kazuha s'enflamma immédiatement à sa « bonne idée, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe , je ne la laisserai pas me voler mon heiji ! » ran sourit à son amie, elle la trouvait mignonne quand elle agissait comme ça, Hattori avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir « espérons que ce soit un garçon, enfin là on devrait y aller, il doit déjà être loin » « oui espérons pour lui » dit-elle avec un rire mauvais qui promettait mille douleurs au garçon si jamais il était avec une fille .

Pendant ce temps Conan était parti chercher des vêtements à sa taille et venait tout juste de rejoindre haibara et agasa qui attendait dans le salon, haibara n'attendit même pas de voir au-delà de son ombre qu'elle lui criait déjà dessus « tu aimes te faire attendre ! Il te faut 3 jours pour prendre 2 vêtements . On dirait presque tu ne veux pas l'antidote ! » Conan se contenta de rouler des yeux à la fillette devant lui qui était complètement hystérique pour un rien, il avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour prendre ces vêtements car il était en hauteur, elle devrait un minimum comprendre puisqu'elle est dans la même situation ! « bien sure que je le veux, alors tu me le donne qu'on en finit pas le moment le plus agréable je te rappelle » lui rappela-t-il exaspérer, cette fois c'était la fillette qui roulait des yeux « ils sont dans la salle de bain dans un gobelet en plastique avec une petite bouteille d'eau . Conan ne se fit pas attendre et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre l'antidote, une fois à l'intérieur, il s'y enferma et avala la pilule d'une traite, puis quelques minutes plus tard la douleur vient, sa fièvre s'amplifia, sa respiration devenait saccadée, quelque palpitation douloureuse se faisait sentir d'abord dans des délais espacés puis petit à petit il se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où sans était devenu insupportable, jamais au dieu jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, cette douleur était tel qu'il se sentait comme s'il était ouvert de partout baigner dans de l'alcool; les os en morceaux et le corps en feu, c'était pire que tout, jamais une de ces transformations avait été aussi douloureuse et cette fois il s'imaginait bien y laisser la vie, alors que la conscience s'échappa petit à petit il laissa échapper entre ses lèvres un cri si effroyable qu'il en ferait peur au mort, un cri témoignant de la douleur qu'il ressentait avant de se laisser aller dans l'inconscience et de se transformer .

Agasa et haibara entendirent Shinichi crié et compris que le jeune homme c'était enfin transformer, il était resté presque 30 minutes dans la salle de bain, 30 minutes où il avait dû déguster et ça haibara le savait très bien, 5 minutes de transformation ces déjà beaucoup trop, alors 30 minutes … mais elle fit couper dans ces penser quand une sonnerie retentie, ait et agasa allèrent tous les deux ouvrir la porte et virent heiji qui avait lui aussi entendu Shinichi crié de douleur ce qui l'avait fait immédiatement comprendre que son meilleur ami avait pris l'antidote et repris son apparence normale .  
« oh tu tombe bien » dit le vieil homme « Shinichi vient de prendre l'antidote il est en train de s'habiller, attendons-le dans le salon » finit-il en faisant signe d'entre ce que fit le garçon d'osaka en faisant un signe de la tête aux vieux hommes .

Note de l'auteur :j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, le prochain chapitre sera poster un peu plus tard


End file.
